


His Fortune

by wonuclb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, SeokSoo, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: The lady told Seokmin that his soulmates name is Jisoo, but meets a boy named Joshua instead.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	His Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Minghao Day! He's 23 today- stop growing so fast and come back inside my pocket, please.
> 
> For [Soya](https://intagram.com/bubhao) because this fic got deleted so many times but she comforted me :(

"Soonyoung!" Seokmin greeted his best friend, letting his signature gummy smile in display. Both boys decided to go to the Amusement park, because it was summer break and they don't have anything planned other than watching Netflix all day and do summer homework from University.

The elder chuckled, seeing his friend being excited, "It's a bummer though, Seungkwan and his boyfriend, Hansol, can't join us because they're gonna meet someone else today."

Seokmin sighed, "True. But we have plans today so we won't get bored that much, right? I even made a list!" He pulled out a paper from his pocket, unfolding it and showing the hand-written piece of paper to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung stared at it, reading the whole list for a whole minute, and turned to Seokmin, "Everything is acceptable, but not the drinking part" He explained as he pointed at a word that says 'Party with Drinks' and gave Seokmin a serious glare.

He sighed and pulled out a pen to erase the written word, "Fine."

The two were both walking until Seokmin saw something exciting, "Soonyoung look at this, we should go here!" Seokmin pointed at a booth that has a sign that says 'Your Fortune' and thought of all the possibilities what his life would end up with: what are the names of his child, is he gonna be single forever, and who is his partner.

"We can't go there Seokmin, It probably just scams you for money. It won't tell your future with just a Crystal Ball." Soonyoung explained and Seokmin rolled his eyes, "Okay Soonyoung you stay here while I go inside there because I am genuinely curious if I'm still single or not!" He yells softly and walks away from Soonyoung, and on his way to the booth.

Soonyoung had nothing else to do but to follow Seokmin since they promised to not leave each other behind since the Amusement park they went today is too big to even visit every booth, so they have to stick to each other for the rest of the day. Not that they're complaining as the two have a fear of dying.

"Ma'am! What does it say?" Seokmin's eyes were sparkling at this point, looking at the Fortune reader, who is trying to read what the Crystal Ball says.

"It seems to me that your soulmate is a boy," She announced while looking at Seokmin, "And his name is Jisoo."

Seokmin made a mental note to memorize his soulmate's name: Jisoo, That's a pretty name, he thought.

After the session ended, Seokmin paid the lady 10 bucks, which is cheap considered that almost every Fortune teller's price are more expensive. The lady told both boys that his question is just easy, usually people ask about inappropriate things, which makes them uncomfortable about the topic.

"I still can't believe you wasted 10 bucks for a session when you can buy two Milkshakes with that" Soonyoung said, frustrated. Seokmin shook his head and whined, "At least I know who my soulmate is!"

While bickering, Soonyoung got a call from Hansol. He sighed and picked it up

"Hey! How's your break going?" Hansol asked

"Good, until Seokmin decided to go to the Amusement park and waste 10 bucks for a Fortune Teller about his soulmate"

Hansol heard Seokmin at the end of the line, "At least she told me he's cute!"

After five minutes, Soonyoung ended the call and looked at Seokmin, "Sure keep telling yourself that. You didn't even saw his face!"

"But the lady said he's cute-"

Soonyoung cutted him off, "Well I'm sure he is way out of your league. Now Hansol called and said he wants us to meet a friend of his way back in America, his name is Joshua.” he said while walking torwards the car, and away from his best friend.

Seokmin shrugged and followed Soonyoung, “okay let's meet him.”

"Hansol!" Seokmin hugged the younger for a minute and Hansol pulled away, "Hi Seokmin."

Seungkwan pouted at the scene he is witnessing, "Hey! Does Seokmin not love me anymore?" He said between fake sobs. Seokmin left Hansol and went to Seungkwan's side, "Of course not. After all, you're my favorite" he said while grinning.

After greeting each other what felt like hours, Hansol called their attention, "Now you two, I have a friend with me! Meet Joshua"

Joshua was hiding behind Hansol and smiled, "Hello! Nice to meet you"

Seokmin made the first move by shaking his hand, "Hi Joshua! My name is Seokmin, this is Soonyoung" He greeted while pointing at the boy beside him

"Soonyoung, as Seokmin just told you. Nice to meet you."

"Your soulmate?" The whole group asked,

All of them were suddenly interested on what Seokmin was about to say. They just met a month ago and here they are, talking about interests.

"So about a month ago when Me and Soonyoung are about to meet Joshua, we both went to an Amusement park and this Lady-" Soonyoung interrupted Seokmin, "The lady told us that his soulmates name is Jisoo."

Hansol choked on his drink, Seungkwan is squealing, and Joshua went silent for a moment and looked at Seokmin to ask a question, "Did she told you what your soulmates last name is?"

Seokmin thought of it for a moment, trying to remember, "She said that their last name is Hong, Hong Jisoo."

"Vernon, what should I tell him?" Joshua called Hansol by his English name.

Hansol looked at him in disbelief, "Are you actually gonna believe that you're Seokmin's soulmate?"

"Well, yeah because I never shared my last name to anyone."

Hansol sighed, "Then the best option is to tell him that you're his soulmate."

"You're right, Thanks man I don't know what to do without you." Joshua thanked Vernon as he stood up, and walked away to go to Seokmin's house.

"Use protection!" Hansol yelled from afar, "Vernon no-"

Little did he know, Hansol placed a small pouch on Joshua's pocket.

(If you're wondering how Joshua knew Seokmin's house, It was because of their last sleepover.)

Joshua went to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Soonyoung and Seokmin were doing their project that they are partners on, when they both heard the doorbell rang at 9 PM, "Did you ordered pizza?"

Seokmin sighed, "No but I'll check." He left his room, went downstairs, and opened the door only to find Joshua.

The younger was confused on why Joshua would visit his house at 9 in the evening. He greeted, "Hi"

Joshua stuttered, "H- hey.."

They stared for a minute until Seokmin interrupted, "If you're just gonna stare me, I'm sorry but I have a project-"

"No! Wait.." Joshua stopped him and continued, "Do you accept your soulmate if it's a boy?"

Seokmin looked at him confused, but answered, "Yes."

"Will you accept them even if they're ugly?"

"Yes. Joshua why would you ask such a question-"

Before Seokmin asks why Joshua would ask such a question, he felt a soft pair of lips landed on his.

The kiss was soft, gentle, kind, and good. He didn't knew Joshua was a good kisser, not until now of course. He was about to pull away when he knew this was a one time opportunity, so he gave in. He was suppose to wait for Jisoo, but him and Joshua- were openly making out in front of the door.

He didn't care if Soonyoung would go downstairs, and ask "What took you so long- OH NEVERMIND" or the neighbors looking at them, as long as he's with Joshua and he wouldn't care.

After a minute, they both pulled away with flushed cheeks. Joshua greeted him again, "Hi soulmate."

Seokmin was confused, isn't his soulmates name Jisoo? What is Joshua trying to claim? "Your name isn't Jisoo-"

Joshua let out a soft laugh, "Let me introduce myself again"

The boy went quiet and let Joshua speak his introduction, "My name is Hong Jisoo, and I like you, Lee Seokmin."

Seokmin went quiet and this made Joshua's signal that he's gonna get rejected. Joshua looked down, avoiding Seokmin's glance. The younger noticed his movements and just hugged him softly while wiping off his tears.

"I like you too."

Joshua asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Seokmin pulled him inside the house, earning a small yelp from the elder. He placed Joshua inside a closet, "Soonyoung's here because of the project, If we make-out right now he'll tease me tomorrow so I'll make him leave while you stay here, okay?"

Joshua smiled, "Okay." And Seokmin kissed his lips one more time, winks at him, and closed the door. Joshua was smiling the entire time, and we was sure that his heart might die from Seokmin. He was just really, really in love.

His phone buzzed, indicating that someone texted him.

**From Vernon:**   
_I slipped something on your pocket, use it wisely ;)_

Joshua being a little curious shit he is, he puts his hand in his pocket. He felt a little pouch and pulled it out, opening the material and gulped. Joshua saw a small bottle of lube, condoms, and a note that says "Have a good fuck bro - Vernon"

Joshua sighs, "You don't know how much I'm embarrassed from you, but also grateful."

"Soonyoung!" Seokmin gulped

His best friend gave him a suspicious glare, "What took you so long? And why are your lips swollen-"

"I bit my lips because there is a hot guy outside (Joshua) and I couldn't help but stare at him and I bit my lips so they're all swollen" Seokmin excuses, "Now if you'll excuse me, you got to go home because uh- it's late!" He checks the time: 10 PM, _perfect,_ Seokmin thought.

Soonyoung looked at him confused, "But aren't I sleeping over?"

 _Shit,_ Seokmin swears, "I uh- changed plans! Now see you tomorrow~" And closed the door.

Once Soonyoung was out of the door, he sighed in relief and went to the closet where Joshua was hiding.

"He's gone-" Seokmin was about to tell Joshua that Soonyoung's gone but he was interrupted with a soft pair of lips on his.

They parted ways and Joshua blushed, "Sorry you were gone too long.."

Seokmin was now red, "Are we doing it?" Joshua eyed him, "Do you want to?"

"I mean, I'm ready,"

"Then let's do it." Joshua smiled and kissed Seokmin again.

"I'm sorry, but please..." Joshua choked out, Seokmin's lips coming closer to the youngers neck to leave a few kitten licks to it, since he knew it drove Joshua crazy.

"Please what?" Seokmin teased for a bit, making Joshua blush.

"Please, fuck me." Joshua was so needy, maybe even a little bit more than anytime before. His hips grinded closer to Seokmin's crotch, as a new lustful moans filled up the empty room of their small house.

Seokmin moaned, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Joshua laid him down on the bed, kissing him gently. He pulled Seokmin's shirt off, and looked at him again, "Are you sure?"

The younger nodded, "I'm sure."

He sighed, how could Seokmin trust him this much when they just met a while ago? "If it makes you feel better, it's my first time doing this.."

Seokmin smiled, "That did made me feel better. Now shut up and kiss me, please." Joshua smirked and attacked Seokmin's lips, "Needy aren't we?"

"Yes now please.." Seokmin moaned through the kiss, "please what?"

"Fuck me, hyung."

Joshua nodded, picking up Seokmin and carrying him to his bedroom, bridal style. He throws Seokmin onto his own bed.

“I need you,” Seokmin says, as he pulls Joshua's face and hungrily kisses him.

Seokmin pulled off his shirt as he continues to kiss Joshua, throwing it off somewhere, only leaving him in his pants. But before he can even do anything, Joshua’s own fingers are coming to open his pants, pulling away from the kiss to concentrate on removing Seokmin's belt.

Joshua is sitting between his spread legs, shirtless. Seokmin blushed, since he never showed anyone his body. Joshua groaned, "You're so beautiful, baby."

Seokmin feels his cheeks heating up, while Joshua begins to press kisses down his chest.

“Shua, I-” Seokmin was about to say something but was cut off when the boy presses a kiss to one of his nipples, causing him to jerk at the feeling of pleasure he felt from that. The boy smiles up at him, as he begins to lick his nipple, sucking on it, while he drowns in pleasure. Seokmin can’t help the moans that are beginning to leave his pretty mouth.

“Fuck, Shua, I- I need you, I can’t- AH fuck~” Seokmin is crying out, his hands is buried in Joshua’s hair, letting out a moan.

Joshua pulls back to look at Seokmin, and is pleased when he saw that there’s a purple mark on the left side of Seokmin's neck, and his entire face is flushed. His hair is messy, lips bruised and swollen. One of his nipples is coated in Joshua’s saliva and is red, and Seokmin openly calling out for Joshua to wreck him.

“Look at you Minnie, such a needy boy~” Joshua chuckles.

Joshua’s eyes travelled on Seokmin's bulge. Seokmin lets out a shaky breath as Joshua palms his bulge, squeezing gently. A small squeak leaves his mouth when Joshua begins to suck his dick, the hot air and friction making Seokmin get high in pleasure.

The elder pulls his underwear down, freeing Seokmin’s hard dick. He starts stroking his cock, making Seokmin moan loudly. Joshua spreading the precum over the tip of the tip of his cock, and started dragging his hand downwards, which made Seokmin drown in pure pleasure.

Joshua removes his hands on Seokmin's dcock, his fingers travel downwards, only to meet the small crevice between his partners legs.

Joshua kisses Seokmin’s hole gently, before carefully pressing a single finger in. Joshua groans at the friction, the tight ring of muscles swallowing his finger. The thought of Seokmin's tight hole wrapped around his dick has him hardening even more.

“On your hands and knees for me, baby,” Joshua says lightly, Seokmin follows. The younger's arms are shaking, and he is sure that they aren't going to hold him up any longer, but he holds on.

“Such a good boy you are,” Joshua whispers in Seokmin's ears, praising him, which made the younger blush, he liked hearing Joshua praise him.

Joshua removed his hands away from Seokmin's ass and took out the small pouch from his pocket Hansol secretly gave and applied lube on his fingers. He begins to apply a good amount of lube down the crack of Seokmin’s butt. He shivers at the cold, but when Joshua starts massaging his hole, Seokmin can’t help but thrust his hips even more.

Seokmin whined at the loss of friction, only making Joshua chuckle.

"Loosen up a bit for me, I need to be able to fit inside of you,” Joshua says, as he slips a single finger in Seokmin's pretty hole. Joshua plunges his fingers in and out of him. Seokmin let out a loud groan, trying to get used to the sudden friction. “Relax baby. It’ll make it easier” Joshua tells Seokmin.

Joshua starts sucking on Seokmin's skin, while slipping another finger inside of Seokmin's ass causing him to moan louder.

He’s rubs the inside of Seokmin’s walls, plunging his fingers deeper, and smiling to himself when Seokmin moans, loud enough for the neighbors to hear, pushing his ass back. Joshua grins to himself when he noticed that it was Seokmin's sweet spot “Found it.” He moves his fingers forwards again, abusing his prostate dearly, causing Seokmin to whine and cry out of pleasure.

“Look at you, such a pretty hole you have,” Joshua compliments. His fingers still buried deep inside of Seokmin's ass, and using his other hand to spread Seokmin’s legs, as he leans back into the touch. Seokmin chokes out a moan, only to gasp at the feeling of Joshua’s fingers around his cock again.

“F-fuck, I-” he chokes out another moan as Joshua suddenly leaves him, Seokmin almost whining at the loss of friction for the second time.

But Joshua turned Seokmin over onto his back, facing him. And Seokmin is greeted with the sight of Joshua undoing his belt, an action that has him both excited and nervous. He was about to say something, but was quickly distracted with Joshua undoing his pants.

Seokmin can’t help but stare back. He knew Joshua would be big, but not this much.

Joshua starts pumping himself, as the other hand lifts Seokmin’s legs, hanging them over his shoulders. He picks up Seokmin’s lower half, as he lines up to his hole, rubbing the tip of his huge dick against the small hole.

Seokmin was about to say something again, but was interrupted by Joshua, who starts thrusting his length into the older boy, his grip leaving a mark on Seokmin’s hip. But right now, he doesn’t care, because the amount of pleasure is covering up the pain.

It hurts and it burns and it feels so damn good, that Seokmin can’t help but arch his back upwards, toes curling, his eyes rolling back in pure pleasure he's feeling.

Joshua controls himself, as he sinks into Seokmin's hole in one push. He waits, feeling Seokmin’s heat swallowing his cock whole, his heat not used to having something inside of them.

Seokmin was tight around him. Joshua groaned at the friction more, he lifts the younger’s legs higher over his shoulder, adjusting his grip on Seokmin’s hips, and starts to move.

The slide draws moans from both of them. Seokmin felt like he’s being split in half, with how big Joshua is inside of him.

“Fuck. you’re so tight Minnie,” Joshua groans out. The boy starts to pick up speed, slowly thrusting and abusing Seokmin’s hole faster and faster, with Seokmin’s hands grabbing Joshua’s shoulders, nails digging on his skin, aware that it would leave a mark. “AH-! Shua, more please, I need more!” Seokmin chokes out, making Joshua growl, grabbing the bedsheets to brace himself, and starts thrusting his hips forwards.

The sound of Seokmin's bed creaking, accompanied by Seokmin’s screams of pleasure, and Joshua’s moans. Despite literally being inside of the person he met a month ago, Joshua feels like he can’t get go deep enough, and decides to bend, making Seokmin fold in half. The stretch of his ass burns, but Seokmin can only cry in satisfaction at the way it leaves him open for Joshua to plunge deep inside him, even better.

Seokmin’s nails digging down Joshua's back, the elder continues to fuck the younger, moans and screams of pleasure filling up the room. He captures Seokmin’s lips with his own, swallowing every high-pitched whimper and cry of pleasure he lets out, and instead explores his mouth.

Every other thrust has Joshua’s dick pressing up against Seokmin's pretty hole, sending pleasure up his spine, but he has to break away from the kiss so that he can breathe normally, moaning out loud as Joshua continues to kiss his jawline and suck onto his collarbone, leaving hickeys to make sure he marked Seokmin. Enough to let the whole world know, Seokmin is only his.

“Shua! I’m- I- fuck~ I can’t,” Seokmin manages to choke out, as Joshua continues to thrust deeper into him. He felt his own dick trapped between them starting to drip with precum, and Seokmin knows he’s not going to last much longer. Not with the way Joshua continues to pound on his heat, while letting out sexy noises.

“Such a good boy for me, such a good boy,” Joshua says, as he continues to thrust deep into his hole. He can feel his own orgasm approaching, and he takes Seokmin’s cock into his hand, and starts jerking him off in time with his thrusting, which only sends Seokmin into an even more pleasure, as he starts to moan under Joshua’s touch, fingers gripping hard into the back of his neck, as his back arches beautifully, his nipples hard.

“I’m coming, Shua, I can’t hold it-” Seokmin chokes out, and he finally lets go, splattering his own stomach and Joshua’s hand with cum.

Joshua speeds up, chasing his orgasm, which is so close, and Seokmin is letting out moans. Joshua presses his lips to the younger’s shoulder as he says “just a bit more,”

A few thrusts later, Joshua’s hips stutter as he buries himself deep into the older boy, spilling his load, and filling him up with his cum. Seokmin moans at the feeling, as Joshua throws his head back, hips stuttering forwards to get more of Seokmin’s heat.

There’s a moment of silence, before Joshua slowly pulls out, and lets Seokmin’s legs down, which fall spread open. Both fell down

They’re both breathing hard, the air is heavy with the smell of sex, but it’s warm and comforting between the two of them on Seokmin’s bed.

Joshua pressed soft kisses to Seokmin’s forehead, as the younger just breathes, letting everything come back to him one by one. Seokmin’s limbs feel heavy, and he can feel his eyelids drooping as he cuddles up next to Joshua, letting his body heat help lull him to sleep.

Seokmin falls asleep almost instantly, pressed against Joshua’s chest, and using the older boy’s arm as a pillow.

“I love you, Seokmin” Joshua whispers, as he falls into a deep slumber.

"I can't believe Seokmin got laid!" Hansol cried, feeling like a proud dad.

"Oh shut up hyung that is just disgusting." Chan faked a gag, "I can't believe Seokmin-hyung got laid. Wasn't that your first time?"

Joshua laughed, "It was for both of us. He's still sore because I was hard on him last night.." Now it was Seungkwan's time to interrupt, "Okay we get it- we don't need details. but we're happy for you both, really."

Soonyoung cried, "And I still can't believe you kicked me out!"

The whole group went silent and Hansol looked at Soonyoung, "Oh so you and Jihoon-hyung can have privacy but me and Seungkwan can't?"

Soonyoung looked at Seungkwan's flushed cheeks and smirked, "Someone's getting punished later~"

Seokmin sighed, "Soonyoung sweetie, Seungkwan's bottom what the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> What is this-  
> I hope you enjoyed, I'm still shook cos I wrote this.
> 
> My [Instagram.](https://intagram.com/cheoluvs)


End file.
